Lance "The Lord of War" Invictus
Lance Invictus is an American Professional wrestler. He has been contracted by Ultimate Wrestling Organization, Hardcore Global Wrestling, No Imitation Wrestling Federation. He currently holds a record of 50-19-2. He last wrestled in January 2009, however rumors have begun to circle about Lance returning to the ring for World Wrestling Xistence. Early life Not much is known about Lance previous to him becoming a wrestler other than what can be found on official documents. He was born in January 1982 and grew up in Plainfield, New Jersey. Professional Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Organization (UWO) June 16 - October 7th, 2007 Lance made a successful debut in UWO against Mortimer Crawley on June 16 with a win. At the UWO Fargo Super Show on June 21 Lance was entered in a 6 man battle royal for a shot at the Intercontinental Champion and at a later date. Lance eliminated 2 people and won the right to face the Intercontinental Champion, Chris Cage. Lance eventually defeated Chris Cage at Vigilante Justice in a Ghost Town Match and won his first taste at gold. Shortly there after, Lance was injured by a man named John Gank which put him on the sidelines. Lance eventually extracted his revenge, but waiting in the wings was a hungry Chris Cage. On September 6, Chris Cage finally extracted revenge by defeating Lance at the UWO Delaware Super Show. However, during the process of the Pain, Passion, Honor Pay-Per-View, while Lance Invictus was injured, then-UWO World Heavyweight Champion was revealed to have been hit by a car, and was too injured to defend his title. Gavin gave up his championship belt, but later on asked who it was who hit him with the car. It was, of course, Invictus, who proceeded to lay a beating on Gavin. However, at UWO's final Pay-Per-View, Destruction Down Under, Invictus suffered a close loss to Gavin Williams. However, before he could extract his revenge, UWO closed down. No Imitation Wrestling Federation (NIWF) October 22nd, 2007 - January 2009 Lance made another successful debut at No Imitation Wrestling Federation on October 22 by defeating El Cid in easy fashion. Now with the taste of success from UWO, Lance knew how to go about things. On November 5, Lance defeated Goliath and KaGe in a triple threat ladder match for the vacated X Division Championship. A week later, he lost it to Drew Jansen in embarrassing fashion. On November 20, Lance won a battle royal guaranteeing him a shot a championship to be determined in the future. On December 4, he was scheduled to fight Drew Jansen for the X Division Championship, but did not make it to the ring. He had been ran down in the parking lot effectively knocking him out of the ring for roughly about a month. Lance finally made his return to the ring on January 8 by defeating Pandora and Victor Vice while winning the vacated Television Championship. A few weeks later on NIWF Evolution, Lance extracted a small slice of revenge from Drew Jansen in a Last Man Standing Match. Though the match was marred in controversy. Kerrie Maddox, (then) Unified Champion interfered in the match allowing Lance to pick up the victory. A few weeks later the NIWF split into brands and Lance was afforded the chance to compete for the United States Championship, but he had to vacate his Television Championship. On February 18, Lance won the United States Championship in a Tag Team Match. The person who secured the pinfall would be awarded the Championship. Lance won with a decisive pinfall. Early into the summer and still holding the title NIWF Staff strips Lance of his United States Championship due to violations of the Wellness Policy. A few weeks later, Anthony Royal vacated the Storm Heavyweight Championship and became the Unified Heavyweight Champion. With the Storm Title vacated, Lance was carded against Muhammad for the Storm Heavyweight Championship at NIWF Global Warfare in a Cage Mage. Lance won his match against Muhammad decisively, but what is newsworthy is the fact that Anthony Royal and Lance decided to join sides. They made their 'grand entrance' by handcuffing Muhammad to the Cage and proceeded to tase him repeatedly until security guards chased them off. Since then Lance has engaged in a mini feud with returning superstar TrenB. Unfortunately TrenB has yet to pick up a victory in the battle. Lance has also announced his intention to enter the Rumble Roulette in September. The winner will be awarded a shot at the Unified Championship (Held by Aaron Zhanne) in November at Civil Insurrection. Lance eventually entered into the Rumble Roulette (NIWF's version of the Royal Rumble) and eventually emerged victorious thus becoming the #1 contender to the title held by Aaron Zhanne. Lance was injured late in 2008 and has been out of action until 2009. Lance finally returned at NIWF Evolution for his shot at the grand prize, NIWF Unified Championship. Lance would have won the match easily, but won it because of a DQ. After this, Lance became enraged and retired. Hardcore Global Wrestling (HGW) January 20th 2008 - August 24th 2008 Dropping his first name, Invictus made his debut during a video segment on Freakin Anniversary VIII on January 20, 2008. The following week he made his debut against Katsu on January 26 defeating him in a mere 28 seconds. After fighting Lewis Young more times that he could count, he had a three-on-one match against Lewis Young, Katsu, and Scott Harmon. He annihilated all three of them in four minutes. However, after a few haunting images from Andrew Costeal, Invictus challenged him to a match at Redemption. In Lance's first HGW Pay-Per-View, he suffered a loss to Andy. However, he bounced back quickly, defeating Rich Ashley and Nickmaster in the coming weeks. However, at the Madhouse Melee, after cleaning house, Invictus suffered a 5-on-1 attack by Five of HGW's most dangerous men, one of them being long-time secret-rival Eric Omega. After being eliminated by all five men at once, Invictus called Omega out, and the two did battle at the next Slugfest. For nineteen minutes the two of them put on a wrestling clinic. However, after interference from Nate Brummer, the match was declared a no contest. The following week, Lance had the "Three Strikes" match signed for the Above All Limits Pay-Per-View between himself, Omega, and Brummer. During the match, Brummer and Invictus double-teamed Omega, causing him to bleed, and be pinned relatively quickly into the match. However, Omega bounced back, single-handedly causing both men to bleed, putting both men through a table, and pinning Brummer. Omega set his sights on Invictus, but Brummer interfered, causing Invictus to be able to put Omega through a table, and end the match. Over the next two months, Lance was involved in the Chamber of Hell match at Caged Heat. He would face off against Eric Omega, Mark Andrews, Hugo, Rich Ashley, and the Champion, Sean Bender, all for the HGW Championship. In the match, Lance eliminated one individual before being promptly dispatched by his nemesis Omega. It was then revealed that Omega and Invictus would face off in a TLC to the Max match at Overload although that match would never happen as HGW closed down. World Wrestling Xistence (WWX) Despite not having wrestled in almost 3 years, a well placed source has indicated that Lance has come out of retirement to compete for the WWX. Wrestling Facts In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Final Cut'' (Reverse Swinging Neck Breaker) **''Fallen Angel/Conqueror's Crunch'' (F-5) **''Big Shot'' (Super Kick) Most Memorable Feuds Chris Cage (UWO) - Chris Cage went sailing through UWO for his entire career, until he met Lance Invictus. At this point, the two of them raged war on each other. At Vigilante Justice, Lance won the UWO Intercontinental Championship from him in a Ghost Town match. However, three months later, Chris Cage got his championship match revenge, and made Invictus tap to regain the Title. Their current track record is 2-1 in Invictus' favor. Drew Jansen (NIWF) Anthony Royal (NIWF) - Anthony Royal (at the time Storm Heavyweight Champion) and Lance (Then Storm US Champion) met for the very first time in singles competition in March 2008 in the March Madness tournament. Anthony Royal bested Lance in what was a highly anticipated match. Lance soon went on a rampage terrorizing superstars backstage until Anthony Royal would recognize him. Finally Anthony would grant Lance a shot at NIWF Desecration. The weekly show prior to Desecration would pit Lance Invictus, Mike Meyer and Anthony Royal in a Storm Title Unification match. Lance would walk out the winner with a win over Mike Meyer. Unfortunately for Lance, he would not be able to capture the NIWF Storm Heavyweight Championship at NIWF Desecration as Anthony defeated him in a Hell in a Cell Match. Their current track record is 1-2 in favor of Anthony Royal Eric Omega (HGW) - Lance and Omega met in UWO, and hated each other at first sight. However, having been at different levels at the time, no match between them ever occurred. Then, in HGW, after "earning his stripes" Invictus and Omega were on level ground. Their first match up with each other was declared a no-contest. Invictus pulled out a tainted victory over Omega in their first match with a conclusion. Omega then eliminated Invictus in the Chamber of Hell. Their current track record is 1-1. Theme Songs • Sevendust - "Confessions of Hatred" (NIWF, UWO) • Sevendust - "Enemy" (Unknown) • Metallica - "Ride the Lightning" (HGW) Championships and Accomplishments UWO NIWF Awards and Accomplishments • Nominated for UWO's 2007 Match of the Year Award (Lance Invictus v Chris Cage) • Nominated for UWO's 2007 Rookie of the Year Award • Is the only person to win a Storm Triple Crown Championship in NIWF by winning the Canadian TV Championship, United States Championship and Storm Heavyweight Championship Category:Wrestlers